ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Clutch Powers
Professor Clutch Powers is a famous adventurer and suspended member of the Explorers Club. He presumably is the one who created the Blade Cup after presumably finding and retrieving the Fangblade from the Desert Pyramid. He helped the Ninja enter the Ancient Pyramid and (accidentally) release Aspheera. He was blasted away by the hands of Aspheera and survived despite several injuries, including a broken leg. Biography He was a member of the Explorers Club and collecting priceless artifacts on his adventures, including an Amulet of Protection and a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. He wrote a book about his adventures with a guide about how to survive booby traps, called Boobytraps and How to Survive Them. However, he stopped exploring for ten years. The Royal Blacksmiths It was mentioned by Cole that he was the one who found the Constrictai Fangblade and made it into the Blade Cup. Questing for Quests He discovered the Ancient Pyramid in the Desert of Doom and was interviewed by Gayle Gossip who asked him about what was in the pyramid and he replied stating that he is not going inside because there are booby traps only a Ninja could survive. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja came to him and asked him to help them enter the pyramid and he refused. At that moment, his assistant, Dwayne, alerted him to a call from Cecil Putnam, saying that his membership had expired because he had not explored in over ten years. Clutch then decided to help the Ninja enter the pyramid, He helped the Ninja get past a simple suspension bridge. He then told the Ninja not to touch a cobweb because it was a trick wire, However, Jay hit it causing Clutch and the Ninja to fall down a hill into a room full of spikes. Kai used his fire to destroy several spikes allowing them all to survive before coming across the skeleton of one of Powers' competitors who never came across the chapter of spikes in his book. Cole then used his super strength to let them get through a closing door and into the tomb of Aspheera. They found a wall with a puzzle of the Snake Sorceress and Jay and Nya finished the puzzle releasing her. While the Ninja fought Aspheera, Clutch Powers escaped and went outside the Pyramid where he was confronted by Aspheera, he taunted her with the Ancient Amulet of Protection. The Snake Sorceress used magic to cause the Pyramid to erupt. Clutch then jumped off the ledge of the pyramid and slid down the side. He was then launched toward Ninjago City on a rock. The News Never Sleeps Clutch landed in Ninjago City and was found by Lil' Nelson and Antonia who asked him what happened and he told them the Ninja were in trouble. He was injured in the accident and was carried off in an ambulance. Knowing this Lil' Nelson and Antonia went to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and warned Wu. Under Siege At the hospital, it is shown that Clutch has a concussion and a broken leg before asking a nurse to raise his bed. Later, while writing a memoir, Lloyd, Nya, and Zane visit him, requesting his help on finding the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, but after telling them that it was with the Explorers Club, he refuses to help them further, going as far as claiming he was feeling lightheaded, causing the nurse and some orderlies to kick the three Ninja out, clicking his tongue at the angered Lloyd. Appearances *40342 LEGO NINJAGO 2019 Minifigure Set ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *100. "Questing for Quests" *103. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *104. "The News Never Sleeps" *110. "Under Siege" Trivia *He was an adventurer in ''LEGO: The Adventures Of Clutch Powers. His appearance in the series is a reference to that movie, although it is not canon to Ninjago. This Clutch is a different take on the character.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1168120109413675008 *He was mentioned by Cole in the episode "The Royal Blacksmiths" which first aired a whole seven years before his first physical appearance in "Questing for Quests." *His name is a pun on "clutch power." *Despite predating Ninjago, 40342 LEGO NINJAGO 2019 Minifigure Set is the first and only time that Clutch has ever appeared as a minifigure. *He makes his first on-screen appearance in "Questing for Quests." *He wears an eye patch despite not needing it, and would often switch it from left to right. *He is the second Ninjago Minifigure to have the utility belt piece, the first being Skylor from the Hunted set 70651 Throne Room Showdown. **However, his belt piece is recolored and printed on in the series. *Like Misako, his LEGO Minifigure lacks the pocket prints on his trousers in comparison to his appearance in the show. Although in the fifth season and onwards, Misako's trousers lacks the pocket prints in the show as well. Gallery 2019ClutchPowers.png 2.jpg ClutchPowers(2)2019.jpg 4.jpg clutch powers.png IMG_20190609_043109.jpg OlderPowers.jpeg IMG_20190609_042448.jpg|Clutch near his competitor's skeleton. holding the Amulet.png|Holding the Amulet getting blasted away.png|Clutch getting blasted away on a rock from the Ancient Pyramid IMG_20190609_042742.jpg|Clutch Powers being hospitalized. Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.39.43 PM.png|Recovering in a hospital Screenshot_20190724-151517_YouTube.jpg|Refusing to help Lloyd, Nya, and Zane References pl:Miś Mocny Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Males Category:Crossover characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu